1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for applying a policy criteria to files in a backup image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a backup computing environment, backup client programs transfer client files in a client file system to a backup server program to backup the files in a backup image. The Tivoli® Storage Manager (TSM) backup archive client may backup all client files by transferring an object including the client files to a TSM backup server that manages backup objects for multiple clients. (Tivoli is a registered trademark of International Business Machines Corporation in the United States and other countries)
A data manager may develop policies to apply to the client file systems, such as archive policies, migration policies, anti-virus scanning, etc. For instance, multiple tools are today deployed in heterogeneous distributed computing environments to provide data protection, analyze data storage demographics (SRM), scan for viruses, index data stored on disks or archive data for retention requirements driven by regulatory requirements, litigation concerns or other business policy. Each of these tools may require client processor cycles to scan client file systems and databases and transmit data to the various management servers. These scanning activities applied to the client file systems may negatively impact the performance and availability of other applications that are running on the system.
There is a need in the art for improved techniques for applying policies to data in a file system.